<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good, oh so good by dendryllio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039511">good, oh so good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio'>dendryllio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“oh, you really like that, don’t you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Anderson/Neil Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good, oh so good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i love this pairing so have this filth ft todd being small and sweet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good boy, so good for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todd arched off the mattress, back bowing magnificently as he cried softly. He clenched around Neil’s fingers, deep pink cock twitching and spilling precum over his belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you really like that, don’t you?” Neil’s soft smile grew into a smirk, fingers curling in the perfect way that painted Todd’s face red and forced those beautiful noises from deep in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todd twisted his face to the side, eyes screwed shut in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, none of that.” Neil cupped his lover’s cheek in his hand, turning his head back to meet his own gaze. “Answer me. Do you like it when I call you my good boy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todd’s body seized once again in scalding pleasure and he nodded frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Words, love. Don’t you wanna be good for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Todd cried as loud as he could without risking the boys in the rooms adjacent to theirs hearing. “Yes, oh god, please call me your good boy, wanna be good for you, please.” The words spilled out, poetry sweet like honey, leaves flowing downstream, gently resting atop the water as they travel with the curling flow of the river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil soothed Todd sweetly, leaning down to kiss a line of love from his ear down to the dip in the center of his collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, love, you’re my good boy. So good for me, huh? Always so sweet and cooperative, you always do what I say. My little angel.” He crooked his fingers yet again at the last word and a sweet, albeit a bit too loud, cry was wrenched from Todd’s throat as his orgasm crashed through him, a blissful wave of pleasure overtaking his form, rendering him unable to think of anything but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neil, Neil, Neil.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil watched fondly as his lover spilled over himself, working him through it with his skilled fingers, reciting Shakespeare softly into the crook where Todd’s neck met his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nngh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, love you,” Todd whispered into Neil’s ear as he came down from his high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too. My good boy.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, peace and love !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>